1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bandages, particularly to pressure bandages used to stop bleeding in puncture wounds. The large diameter needles used for kidney dialysis produce puncture wounds which require the application of pressure bandages.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, when blood is drawn from a patient, the puncture wound which results is stopped by placing a piece of multi-layered gauze over the wound and applying pressure thereon. Until a clot forms and bleeding is substantially stopped, continual pressure must be exerted against the wound to prevent loss of blood. Because the gauze bandage which is placed on the wound is opaque, it is not possible to know the precise point at which to apply pressure. This is usually not a problem since under normal circumstances bleeding will stop in a matter of minutes as a clot forms over the wound.
In certain situations, however, a clot may take significantly longer to form. This can happen, for example, when a large needle is used, when an anticoagulant has been administered, or if the patient has poor clot-formation capabilities (e.g. if a patient is a hemophiliac).
This is a particular problem in kidney dialysis, since a large needle is used and an anticoagulant is often administered. In some cases, pressure must be continually applied for as long as half an hour before a clot is sufficiently formed to stop most of the bleeding. In such a situation, it is important to apply pressure directly over the wound site in order to minimize blood loss over time.